


Hail to the King, Baby

by thereisafire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado tops (almost) everyone. LIKE A BOSS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the King, Baby

**1\. sonohara anri**

Mikado's cock is sliding between Anri's lubricated breasts. Her blouse is on the floor and she's flushed with desire. She's left her glasses off, her nipples are hard, and if he were to lift up her skirt he'd probably find her dripping wet and ready for him.

Not that he will, of course.

That's for her to do.

It's only a matter of time.

**2\. kida masaomi**

Mikado's typing, both hands on the keyboard, and he knows Kida's on the other end, hand in his pants, ribbon around his neck, struggling to type one-handed replies of _yes, of course, yes, master_. Imagining a makeshift collar around Kida's neck, imagining Kida's whimpers, is infinitely better than whatever could happen in real life.

When they next meet, it's as if nothing had happened, until his index finger traces a line around Kida's neck, and Kida _moans._

He always wanted a puppy.

**3\. walker yumasaki / erika karisawa**

"Yes, Master," they chorus, and it's ridiculous that Walker can make a frilly headdress and a halter-top dress with lace edging look so good. Erika's in a matching outfit, but with white stockings instead of black. They're perfectly coordinated, sinking to their knees at the same time, and Erika pays loving attention to Mikado's balls as Walker sucks his cock. They twine around each other, moving in unison to a rhythm only they can hear, and he suddenly gets the sense of how very dangerous they can be.

When he's close, Walker pulls back to let Erika finish, and she wraps a hand around Mikado's cock, finishing it with a few firm strokes.

They both lick him clean.

**4\. togusa saburo **

With Togusa, it's always in the van, and Togusa puts down plastic sheeting first so that their come won't stain the upholstery.

He's balls-deep in Togusa, and Togusa's lying down flat on the seat, hands threatening to rip the plastic sheet off.

It's flattering, knowing that he's the guy that Togusa would almost ruin his van for.

**5\. kadota kyohei (dotachin)**

Dotachin's matter-of-fact about it, scheduling an appointment a week in advance and suggesting a quiet meeting place.

Mikado likes a man with a plan, and Dotachin is nothing but methodical, mapping his skin with his calloused hands, with tiny licks at pulse points.

Mikado's hand finds its way onto Dotachin's head, his smooth palm against the knit fabric of his hat.

Mikado takes the hat off, and gently strokes his hair.

**6\. orihara izaya**

Izaya is mostly naked, sprawled out on the hard floor of Mikado's apartment, only wearing a plush coat with fur edging.

As Mikado steps closer, Izaya looks at him with adoring eyes, which flicker to something darker for a moment as he hands Mikado his switchblade.

"Impress me, leader of Dollars - or should I call you Tanaka Taro? We _are_ so close, after all."

Mikado flicks open the switchblade, and presses it to Izaya's throat.

Izaya moans.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do, Kanra-_chan._"

**7\. heiwajima shizuo / tom (he likes to watch)**

Shizuo's tried several times, but he can't seem to calm himself down enough to submit to Mikado. Hence the addition of Tom to their usual game, his hands stroking Shizuo's back, gentling him. Keeping his violence below the surface.

Tom's calm voice instructs Shizuo on how to move against Mikado without injuring him, and Mikado's hands grasp Shizuo's hips as hard as he can, thrusting into him unabashedly.

Shizuo's moaning Mikado's name, and it's the sweetest sound.

**8\. celty sturluson / kishitani shinra (he likes to watch too)**

Shinra, surprisingly, is all for cuckolding, as long as Celty remembers that she loves him. Apparently he'd been the one to suggest this, which resulted in a very awkward conversation and hesitant typing on her handphone.

Shinra's standing to one side, reading the smoke billowing from Celty's neck, telling Mikado what she's thinking. He tells Mikado what she likes, what she hates, how to take her apart and put her back together, and Mikado uses all this information in equal measures.

When her back arches, and her hands grip the sheets, Mikado can tell how she's feeling.

**9\. simon brezhnev**

He turns to Simon whenever he needs a fucking. Simon, unlike Shizuo, is aware of his power, and has learnt how to control it. His long thick cock pistons in and out of Mikado, filling him like he wants - _needs_ \- to be filled.

There are no sweet nothings, or soft touches. There is no calling each other "master". They communicate in grunts and moans, and the wet slap of sweaty flesh on sweaty flesh, Simon's hand in Mikado's hair, sharply tugging it when he wants to control the pace.

Mikado would not have it any other way.

**10\. yagiri seiji / harima mika / yagiri namie **

Izaya has engineered this situation. Definitely.

He asks Namie about it.

"I thought I'd make sure you weren't mistreating my brother," and, okay, there's been _some_ rough sex. Mika couldn't bear to hurt Seiji but Seiji wanted to be hurt, and she had approached him after school.

When he'd stopped choking Seiji, Seiji had rasped that he wanted Mika's face to be the last thing he saw before dying. Mika had been so overcome with emotion that there hadn't been any space for him.

Well, he's a _nice_ guy. A hopeless romantic. Surely he can intercede just this once.

Mika's thighs wrap around Seiji, but he doesn't seem to notice, arms hanging limply at his sides. Namie stares at Seiji as Mikado spreads her legs wide and pushes into her, and Seiji's blank eyes stare into nothing as he tongues the scar on Mika's neck.

It's easier to fuck Namie despite her initial dryness, she's getting wetter and wetter as she stares at Seiji's tongue on Mika's throat.

He'll have to do something about Mika later, maybe he can get Namie to stimulate her while she gives Seiji a blowjob, but then Namie would be jealous...there are so many possibilities with this situation and only a few viable ones.

He starts to narrow it down, as Namie moans with sheer desire.

One day he'll train all of them to be dependent on him, to worship him, to moan his name.

It's only a matter of time.


End file.
